Small form-factor pluggable (SFP) optical transceivers are pluggable input/output transceivers that can be used for converting electrical signals to optical signals and vice-versa. SFP transceivers are pluggable into sockets of connector devices at host platforms that may be located at endpoints of communication networks. The SFP transceivers can transmit data across communication networks using single mode optical fiber or networking cables over distances from up to several meters to kilometers and can transmit data at a variety of transmission rates. For example, SFP transceivers can support Synchronous Optical Network (SONET), Gigabit Ethernet, Fibre Channel and other communication standards.
The Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) sets forth standards for particular rates of data transmission. IEEE 802.3ae describes the 10 Gigabit Ethernet standard (10G) for transmission of data at a nominal rate of 10 Gigabits per second, while IEEE 802.3ba describes data transmission standards at higher data rates, including a 40 Gigabit Ethernet standard (40G) and a 100 Gigabit Ethernet standard (100G) for transmission of data at nominal rates of 40 Gigabits per second and 100 Gigabits per second, respectively.